Love at Second Sight
by Park Ninnie
Summary: Harry asks Percy if he believes in love at first sight.


I had never thought I'd have fallen for the tall, slim, curly red haired Head Boy. He was all about rules and regulations. At least I thought he was. One day he handed in his Head Boy badge and started to prank people. He never went too far. His personality changed for the better. He was nicer and more laid back. His laughs didn't seem forced and he got along great with Fred and George now. They often prank each other. Hermione, Ron, and I don't mind being the butt of Percy's pranks cause his don't hurt our ego or esteem. Fred and George go over that borderline when pranking someone.

I looked over at Percy as he talked to Oliver. The two interacted well. Too well for my eyes. I noticed how Oliver would brush his hand against Percy's. He clung to Percy like a moth to a flame. When Percy read a book Oliver would come up behind him and look over his shoulder. If Percy would turn his head he'd be snogging with Wood right there. That angered me because Wood would appear whenever I mustered enough confidence to even walk over to Percy. I mean why disturb him during the day when Wood has all night to talk to Percy. My blood pumped through my veins rapidly and painfully as my anger flared. If Wood touched Percy! I growled and bit into the pillow on my bed.

"Mate you doing okay?" asked Ron. I nodded and released the pillow. I sat up and ruffled my hair.

"Is it Perce again?" asked Ron. I dropped my head into my hands and nodded. "Mate, I know Wood fancies Perce but doesn't mean you don't got a chance."

I lifted my head from my hands to look at Ron. "I thought you were against me going out with your brother."

Ron sighed. "I was... I just didn't want Perce to get hurt..."

I looked at him with wide eyes. He avoided my eyes. "I would never hurt Perce! What would make you think that?"

"Well it's not just you. I didn't want Angelina dating George since she hurt him before, but I guess they're doing great now. I've never seen 'im so sad. I couldn't stand it if my favorite sibling broke down at the mention of a name. I love Perce too much. We were an item when we were small, joined at the hip just like Fred and George."

I rested a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I give you permission to beat the bollocks out of me if I dare ever make Perce cry." I said. Ron looked into my eyes and saw I was serious.

"If you're willing to mess your face up mate, then who am I to say no?" He joked. I smiled.

"I'm off to see to Perce."

"Bring up looking at the clouds." Ron suggested. "He loves to look at the sky. He'll be near the Quidditch pitch staring at the sky so check around there."

I nodded. "Thanks for the tip!" I said as I walked out the door. I walked around the Quidditch pitch, looking out for a red-head. Surely enough I found him somewhere a few feet away from the pitch. He was laying his back against the grass and staring at the sky, his hands behind his head. I sucked in a breath at how innocent Percy looked like this. I walked over and laid down next to him. Percy turned his head to look at me and smile. I returned the smile.

"Perce do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked him. He snorted and looked back at the sky.

"Oliver tried to use that on me," he said. I tried not to ruin this moment by storming off to wrap my hands around the Keeper's throat.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I come by again?" I asked. He smiled and looked over at me. His blue eyes softly staring into my green ones.

"Stand up and lay down again." He said. I did as he said and he sat up and gave me a once-over.

"No," said Percy while shaking his head. "I believe in love at second sight."

I broke into a smile and pushed Percy down. I wrapped my arms around his body and pulled him to me, his head on my chest as I played with his soft red curls. I heard him chuckle while his arm wrapped around my waist. I looked at his face and noticed that dark pink blush that had attracted me to him in the first place. Even when he was a stuck up git he had attracted me with that blush. It was nothing like Ron's or twins. He was special in his own way.

"Perce, you're precious..." I mumbled softly and played with his red curls.

"You make me sound like a fragile thing," he said. I could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

"Because you are. And best of all?" I asked.

He hummed.

"You're mine." I watched as the dark pink blush turned red. Percival Ignatius Weasley you're mine. I thought with a grin. 


End file.
